GONE
by Tetsu-29
Summary: I'm Just Xiumin, yes just Xiumin Only people who have differences of other No one care about me because i'm deffren Until someone comes to comfort and care to me I love him, but he is gone


Gone !

Evil_zackBeastStoryFanfictions

Poster Promotion

Gone [Boys Love]

Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999

Genre: Boys Love, Romance, sad| Rated: T | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Luhan Xiumin

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2013.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2013.

Zhoie-999~

**_©This fanfict is song fict,_**

**_but this fanfict still have the deferen part _**

**_and fure from my brain to be a good better . _**

**_And i hope your respect my story. _**

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

**_Warning:_**

**BL (Boys Love),More Typo(S)**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, **

**Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? **

**IT'S YAOI! LUMIN COUPLE ! **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_**

**_Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_**

**_Summaryy:_**

I'm Just Xiumin, yes just Xiumin

Only people who have differences of other

No one care about me because i'm deffren

Until someone comes to comfort and care to me

I love him, but he is gone~

~GONE~

"bagaimana ini tuan Wu, tuan muda sudah tidak bisa bersekolah di tempat itu lagi. Kemarin kepala sekolah sudah memberikan alasan yang sangat jelas dan tidak mungkin untuk tetap melanjutkan sekolah tuan muda di sekolah itu"

"hm, entah lah park. Aku tidak mau anak itu terlalu jauh dari kehidupan luar, aku juga ingin melihat dia seperti yang lainnya"

"tapi tuan ini juga akan membahayakan tuan muda jika tetap di paksakan"

"huhh, baiklah aku serahkan putraku satu satunya pada mu"

TES TES

"apakah aku seburuk itu ?"

Seorang pria kini tengah mendengarkan perbincangan antara ayahnya dan paman park kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Kim, dia sangat di percayai untuk menjaga dan mengurus nya dari kecil hingga sekarang. Paman park juga sudah di percaya untuk mengurusi anak mereka satu satunya.

Jika pendengarannya juga tidak bermasalah, dari yang di bicarakan mereka berarti dia harus pindah sekolah lagi dan itu berarti ini sudah yang 6 kalinya dia pindah sekolah dan ujung pasti selalu berakhir dengan home schooling. Jika saja kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi mungkin dia masih bisa bersekolah di sana untuk beberapa waktu. Dia tidak bodoh, bahkan dia sangat pintar. Prestasinya di bidang akademik dan luar akademik sangat luar biasa bahkan dia sudah bisa menempatkan dirinya di peringkat 3 besar walau baru beberapa bulan di sekolahnya, dia juga baik dan dan punya nilai norma yang tinggi, soal wajah dia sangat tampan dan manis. Penampilannya pun tidak kurang satu apa pun.

CKLEK

"ah, tuan mudah disini rupanya"

Pria yang di panggil tuan muda itu pun menghapus kasar air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"paman" ujarnya riang seakan tidak mau melihat pria paruh baya itu iba pada nya.

"xiumin, kemarilah" kali ini suara bass itu yang memanggilnya, suara itu berasal dari seorang pria dewasa berpostur tubuh propesional, wajah yang tampan rupawan dengan balutan baju pakaian formal yang terasa pas di tubuhnya.

Pria paruh baya itu pun menuntun tuan mudanya atau lebih tepatnya xiumin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi ayahnya, ya wu yifan atau kris adalah ayah xiumin dan kris sangat amat menyayangi anaknya, hampir setiap hari dia meluangkan waktu dari jadwal jadwal padanya di kantor hanya untuk menemani anak kesayangannya itu.

Kris pun memberi isyarat pada paman park untuk keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan mereka berdua, paman park pun menurutinya dan memberi hormat padanya sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dan menutup puntunya.

"kemarilah, ayah sangat merindukan mu"

Dengan sendirinya xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu, dan ketika dia sampai di hadapan sang ayah, kris langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu anaknya duduk sofa di sebelahnya.

"ayah pikir bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah di sekolah yg lebih bagus lagi, agar kau bisa lebih mengembangkan bakat mu. Ayah dengar seoul art performing high school itu sekolah yang bagus, dan ayah dengar permainan piano mu sudah sangat bagus kenapa kau tidak kesana saja lagian kau bisa bermain piano sesukamu di sana"

"kenapa ?"

Kris menatap anaknya dan merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan nya

"apa maksudmu ?"

"kenapa ayah begitu ingin memasukan ku kesekolah biasa kenapa kau tidak memasukan ku ke sekolah khusus ? aku pikir itu lebih baik dari pada ayah harus mengurusi terus perpindahan sekolah ku dan pastinya itu sangat memakan waktu mengingat keadaan ku yang pasti di pertimbangkan betul oleh pihak sekolah." Papar xiumin yang berhasil membuat sang ayah terdiam dan menatap nanar anaknya itu.

"ayah hanya tidak ingin kau di sama kan dengan mereka xiu"

"tapi itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus bersekolah di sana, walau pun aku punya bakat seperti yang ayah bilang tapi itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Mereka akan melihat sisi negatif ku walau pun itu selalu di tutup tutupin"

"ayah tidak mau hanya karena masalah itu kau tidak bisa seperti mereka dan berhasil, kau ini memang berbeda kau special, ayah juga ingin kau merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, ayah ingin melihat kau seperti remaja lainnya, berjalan bersama, bermain bersama dan menatap masa depan mu. Ayah tidak mau kau malah terpuruk dalam keadaan mu sendiri sehingga kau jadi enggan bertemu dengan dunia luar. Kau punya segalanya dan ayah percaya kau pasti bisa seperti mereka dan bahkan lebih. Ayah juga akan melakukan cara apa pun agar bisa melihatmu bahagia, jadi ayah mohon dengan sangat pada mu.. jangan putuskan semangat ayah untuk hal itu. Ayah sedang berjuang untuk mu jadi kau juga harus ikut berjuang bersama ayah."

Hening mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu kedua orang itu hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing, sampai sepasang lengan kekar memegang lembut bahu xiumin dan menyalurkan kehangatan.

"kau mau kan berjuang demi kau dan ayah?"

Xiumin hanya bisa terpaku mendengar pertanyaan nya entahlah harus menjawab apa dia sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama xiumin pun mengangguk.

"ayah tau kau adalah orang yang kuat, trimakasih" kris pun tersenyum pada anaknya. "nah, pergilah ke kamar mu. Istirahat yang cukup oke"

.

.

.

CKLEKK

"maaf, apa tuan muda memanggil ku ?"

"ah, iya paman. Masuklah"

Pria paruh baya itu pun menghampiri tuan mudanya yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri, kini xiumin sedang mendengarkan suara music dari i pond nya dan sedang terduduk di ranjang king sizenya.

"paman aku mau kau mencarikan ku sekolah khusus"

Xiumin pun mengawali pembicaran di antara mereka. Dan langsung di sambut dengan bingung oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"ta-tapi, tuan sudah mau memasukan anda ke sekolah yang lebih baik"

"aku tau, lagian aku dengar ini bukan sekolah khusus seperti sekolah khusus pada umumnya, bangunan sekolahnya pun malah lebih mirip mension atau villa atau semacamnya jadi tidak masalahkan. Pelajarannya juga sama saja dengan sekolah pada umumnya, dan yang terpenting di sana tidak bising disana nyaman dan ada pelajaran kesukaan ku juga jadi aku pikir itu tidak masalah dari pada harus ke sekolah baru dan harus berurusan dengan berandalan disana, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tau nama tempatnya, jadi bisa kah paman menolongku"

"hm, baiklah akan saya cari tau"

"trimakasih paman" xiumin pun memberikan senyuman pada pria paruh baya itu dan pria itu pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"tapi kenapa kau memilih sekolah ini?"

"tenang saja ayah, disana sama dengan sekolah pada umumnya percayalah padaku lagian anggap saja itu adalah home schooling. Gurunya juga aku dengar punya pendidikan tinggi jadi jangan khawatir. Tempatnya juga bagus dan di sana tenang, jadi ayah tidak perlu takut terjadi apa apa pada ku"

Kris menghelan napas berat tapi ini juga tidak terlalu buruk di sana mungkin akan lebih baik, kris akan mencoba beberapa bulan di sana.

"baiklah, tapi setelah selesai segera ke rumah mengerti nanti paman park yg akan mengawasi mu"

"trimakasih" kris langsung memeluk erat anaknya itu, dia sunggu sangat menyayanginya namun sayang anaknya harus memiliki perbedaan dari yang lainnya tapi dia juga bangga pada anaknya karena dia memiliki prestasi.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk sampai ke tempat itu, tetapi itu tak mengapa bagi xiumin dia terlihat senang dia melihat keluar kaca mobil yang membawanya ke sekolah barunya. Angin segar menerpa wajahnya ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka, nyaman pikirnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah mension yang cukup besar dan indah tidak salah pilihan tuan mudanya pikir paman park.

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai"

"benarkah ?"

Paman park langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk xiumin, xiumin merasakan lingkungan barunya yang dia pikir tidak buruk juga disini sangat nyaman dan tenang.

"apa perlu saya antar ?"

"iya, tapi cukup mengikuti ku saya"

"baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke rumah itu dan langsung di sambut oleh pemiliknya, hari pertamanya sangat menyenangkan dia di ajarkan banyak hal dan dia juga mulai mengingat letak masing masing ruangan dan mulai beradaptasi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di tempat mension itu, dan seoranng pria keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju ke dalam mension itu. Sesudah pria itu masuk ke dalam mension di susul xiumin.

Detingan nada dari tuts tuts piano itu pun terdengar indah, sebuah lagu yang menenangkan hati itu pun membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan langsung merasa nyaman dan tenang, xiumin yang memainkan piano di bimbing dengan guru musicnya pun semakin bagus dalam menciptakan lagu lagu baru, sudah terhitung satu minggu setelah dia pindah kemari dan perkembangannya semakin meningkat.

"nah, untuk sekarang kita istirahat dulu nanti di lanjutkan lagi" ujar Zhang guru musicnya seraya meninggalkan xiumin disana yang terus mencari nada nada baru di pianonya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari ruangan di sebrangnya, pria yg sedang memperhatikan xiumin itu pun tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, dan harus beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari guru nya pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi teguran teguran itu.

"paman aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang pria yang di sana bisakan ?" ujar pria itu kepada pelayannya.

"ah, tentu saja tuan"

Pria itu hari demi hari terus memperhatikan xiumin, sepertinya dia sangat tertarik padanya. Terkadang dia juga tanpa di sadari oleh xiumin memperhatikannya dari dekat bagaimana xiumin memainkan jari jari manisnya di atas tuts piano itu pria itu selalu di buat kagum olehnya dan tanpa di sadari dia sering tersenyum kalau melihat wajah manis xiumin. Sampai suatu hari dia berpapasan dengan xiumin, pria itu melemparkan senyum padanya tetapi xiumin tidak membalasnya dan hanya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya _'aneh'_ pikirnya, apa dia tidak perduli padanya ? padahal dia sudah memberikan senyuman padanya, dan juga di pagi hari dia membukakan pintu mobilnya tetapi tak ada satu patah kata pun dari mulut pria manis itu apa benar benar dia itu tidak peduli padanya ?

"nah, xiumin coba kau kerjakan soal ini. Semuanya ada di dalam ipod ini kau tinggal jawab pertanyaan yang kau anggap benar aku kan menilai langsung berapa skor mu"

"hm baiklah"

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang tes itu adalah mengerjakan soal soal di dalam lembar jawaban dan lembar soalnya kau perlu baca dan teliti baik baik, namun bagi xiumin dia tidak butuh itu. Ayahnya tidak menganjurkannya untuk menggunakan huruf braile dan semacamnya tetapi dia menganjurkan untuk memperbanyak mendengar. Ya, xiumin dia adalah pria yang memiliki keterbatasan. Dia tidak bisa melihat namun dia tidak terpuruk dengan keadaannya itu semua berkat ayahnya yang mati matian membantunya untuk bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia bisa dan hasilnya dia bisa walau mata indahnya itu tidak bisa dia gunakan untuk menatap indahnya dunia. Tanpa di sadari xiumin ternyata pria itu juga mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan soal soal tesnya bersama dengan xiumin namun dia tidak mau xiumin mengetahuinya dan dia sekarang bisa menyimpulkan kenapa pria manis yang dia sukai itu tidak pernah meresponnya bukan karena dia tidak perduli namun karena dia itu tidak tau bahwa setiap perlakuan yang ia terima adalah perlakuan dari pria itu bukan dari paman park yang selalu mengawasinya.

Paman park yang melihat kesungguhan hati pria itu pun hanya membiarkannya, membiarkan pria itu memberikan perhatian lebih pada tuan mudanya. Pria itu pun sudah matang dengan hatinya, dia ingin menjadi penjaga dari pria manis yang dia sayangi itu karena dia tau walau sekuat apapun dia, dia masih perlu seseorang yang bertindak sebagai indra penglihatannya agar dia bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi dan agar tidak ada yang menyakitinya ketika seseorang mencoba berbuat hal buruk pada pria manis itu.

.

.

.

"maaf, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

Pria itu pun mengajak paman park untuk berbicara beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan padanya dan pria itu meyakinkan paman park untuk percaya padanya. Dan sepertinya paman park pun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya seperti biasa mereka kembali belajar di mension itu, namun kali ini pria itu secara terang terangan menghampiri xiumin yang sedang memainkan pianonya.

"lagunya semakin hari semakin indah"

Xiumin pun langsung menengok ke belakang menuju sumber suara itu.

"si-siapa kau ?"

Pria itu pun duduk di samping xiumin sambil tersenyum padanya.

"aku luhan, xi luhan"

Ujar pria yang ternyata bernama luhan itu dengan nada riang, xiumin pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, luhan pun tidak menyangka dia akan langsung di terima oleh xiumin dia kira xiumin akan membencinya atau memnyangka dia itu pengganggu.

"aku xiumin"

Luhan pun menerima uluran tangan itu dan mereka pun berteman, ini kali pertama xiumin mendapat teman baru yang baik padanya karena sebelum nya hanya ada ejekan dan cacian yang muncul jika xiumin berusaha untuk bergabung dengan teman barunya namun kali ini dia merasa ada orang benar benar mau menerimanya apa adanya.

"kau pintar memainkan piano, mau mengajariku ?"

"hm tentu"

"oke nada apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini pak guru"

"haha, kita mulai dari nada dasar saja"

Mereka pun tertawa lepas, dan xiumin mulai memainkan not not dasarnya. Namun dia tiba tiba mendengar suara meringis dari pria di sebelahnya.

"kau tidak apa apa lu ?"

"hm"

Luhan pun mengeluarkan sebutir obat dari tempat obatnya lalu memakannya, dia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan terasa sakit.

"lu"

"gwanchana xiumin-ah, ayo kita lanjutkan"

Ujar luhan kembali seperti biasa tidak mau melihat xiumin menjadi khawatir karenanya.

Luhan sangat perhatian pada xiumin, setiap hari membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama, membuatkan makanan untuk xiumin lalu bercengkrama dengan xiumin, hari hari yang mereka lalui sangat indah dan xiumin baru pertama kalinya merasakan kasih sayang seseorang selain ayahnya sendiri.

"ayo xiumin kemari" ujar luhan, namun ia melupakan sesuatu luhan pun kembali menghampiri xiumin yang masih ada di belakangnya lalu menggenggam erat tangan itu lalu berjalan menuju suatu tempat di belakan mension, di taman belakang ini suasanannya sangat indah dan menyegarkan.

"hah, indah sekali" ujar luhan sambil mengajak xiumin duduk di bangku taman yang ada di sana

"benarkah ?"

"hm, tapi itu tidak lebih indah dari wajah mu"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"oh ayolah aku serius" ujar luhan meyakinkan

"iya iya"

Mereka pun tertawa dan saling memberikan kehangatan.

"xiumin, apa kau tau" ujar luhan sambil menyandarkan kepalannya di paha xiumin

"hm, apa ?"

"aku baru kali ini merasakan sesuatu yang indah, entah berapa lama aku merasa sendirian dan terkekang. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan mu aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku dan aku tidak sendirian lagi bahkan hari hari ku sangat mengenangkan dan terasa sangat berat jika aku berpisah dengan mu." Tutur luhan sambil tersunyum pada xiumin, dia pun kembali terduduk dan menghadap xiumin, tangannya menuntun pria manis itu untuk menghadap padanya juga. Dadanya terasa sangat berdebar melihat wajah manisnya dan mata indahnya.

"xiumin aku rasa aku mencintaimu"

Xiumin pun tertegun pada pernyataan itu dia menunduk dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau tidak percaya pada ku ?"

"bukan begitu, tapi kenapa kau tiba tiba bilang seperti itu"

"karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, kau bisa membuat hati ini menjadi hangat kembali" ujar luhan sambil meletakan tangan xiumin di dadanya.

"percayalah aku akan menjagamu kalau perlu dengan nyawa ku sendiri, aku tidak akan membuat mu kesepian dan berjuang sendiri aku akan menjadi indra penglihatan mu agar kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana indahnya dunia ini"

"kau bersungguh sungguh lu ?"

"hm" luhan pun mengangguk dan menatap lekat wajah xiumin, yang mulai tersenyum itu.

"gomawo lu"

"jadi kau menerima ku ?"

Xiumin pun mengangguk dan luhan pun bersorak karenannya, luhan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, dia ingin hal seperti ini dia ingin hal ini tidak cepat berakhir hanya kali ini saja, kali ini saja luhan ingin hidupnya lebih panjang beberapa hari untuk bisa menjada malaikatnya.

DEG

Luhan pun memegangi dadanya akibat rasa sakit yang dari dadanya yang menjalar, dia melepas pelukannya dan mengambil beberapa obat dari saku celananya lalu memakannya.

"kau tidak apa apa lu ?"

"hm, gwanchana xiuminie "

"ayo aku antar kau pulang"

Luhan pun menuntun xiumin untuk menuju halaman depan mansion, namun di sana sudah ada beberapa bodyguard yang sudah menunggu kedatangan luhan, luhan meneguk salivanya kasar dan melihat kearah xiumin di sampingnya, beberapa orang dari bodyguard itu pun menghampiri luhan.

"maaf tuan anda harus ikut kami sekarang"

DEGG

"lu, ada apa ?"

"tenanglah" luhan menenangkan xiumin yang sudah khawatir

"pergi, katakan padanya aku tidak akan ikut"

Luhan pun menarik lengan xiumin dan membawanya pergi dari sana namun para bodyguard itu bersikeras untuk membawa luhan, tangan mereka pun terlepas dan xiumin tak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba tiba dia takut luhan akan meninggalkannya. Dia hanya mendengar setiap tolakan luhan, luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun sayang tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan mereka tak lama mobil yang membawa luhan dan mobil yang mengawalnya pun pergi dari sana sedangkan xiumin hanya terpaku tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuh xiumin dan xiumin kenal betul siapa orang itu dia adalah ayahnya yang menyempatkan untuk menjemputnya namun pemandangan itu harus dia lihat.

"tenanglah dia pasti tidak akan apa apa" ujar pria itu sambil mengelus rambut xiumin sayang, kristal bening mulai turun dari mata indah xiumin dia takut dia takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada luhan dia takut kalau hari harinya akan kosong tanpa pria itu dia takut kasih sayang itu tidak akan ada lagi, jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya xiumin merasakan kehangatan dari luhan dia begitu menyayangi luhan dan xiumin pun mulai jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

"ayo kita pulang"

Kris menuntun xiumin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya namun sesuatu baru saja di sentuh kaki xiumin, xiumin yang penasaran pun merendahkan badannya untuk berjongkok dan mencari benda itu.

"ini" xiumin menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dan di dalam nya terdapat sesuatu dia yakin itu adalah obat atu semacamnya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari dari kejadian itu luhan tidak kembali ke mension, xiumin merasa dia kembali sendirian menghadapi kerasnya hidup ini, setiap hari dia menunggu dan menunggu sembari berharap dia dapat bersama dengan luhan kembali, satu satunya benda yang di miliki nya adalah obat yang menurut paman park adalah milik luhan yang terjatuh dia berharap pemuda itu akan datang kembali kepadanya mengambil obat itu dan kembali memberikan kehangatan di hatinya.

Hari sudah larut malam xiumin pun tak punya pilihan lain untuk pulang, ketika dia meninggalkan mension dan menuju ke luar ruangan dia mendengar dari ruangan biasa dia memainkan piano ada suara alunan lagu yang sangat dia kenal, ini adalah lagu pertama yang di ajarkannya pada luhan xiumin pun menuruni tangga itu terburu buru untuk segera menuju ke sana, beberapa benda tersenggol oleh nya sampai terjatuh dia amat tergesa gesa sehingga tidak memperhatikan arah dan jalannya, akhirnya setelah membutuhkan waktu lama dia sampai di sana, dia menarik nafas dalam dalam. Hening, tak ada dentingan piano di sana. Selesai, dia sudah pergi lagi. Xiumin jatuh terduduk dan kristal bening turun dari dua kelopak matanya dia terlalu lambat sangat lambat dia kali ini benar benar kehilangan pemuda itu dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya dia, dia begitu lamban sehingga tidak bisa menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak pergi lagi, isakan tangis mulai terdengar dia begitu menyesal.

GREPP

Sepasangan tangan kekar itu pun menarik tubuh xiumin kedalam dekapannya, pemilik tangan itu memeluknya sangat erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan tubuh itu.

"lu-luhan ?"

"hm, aku disini xiumine~ aku akan menjaga mu kau ingat ?" salah satu tangannya mengelus rambut xiumin sayang.

"jangan menangis kau tidak pantas menangis"

"aku takut kehilangan mu lu"

"tidak akan, sekarang kita bisa bersama.. bersama selamanya"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir merah yang bergetar akibat menangis itu, memberikan lumatan di bibir itu, xiumin pun membalasnya, luhan menekan tengkuk xiumin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"eung" xiumin sedikit melenguh karena hisapan kuat luhan di bibirnya, dengan cepat dia melesatkan lidahnya untuk menyapa gua hangat milik xiumin itu. Agak lama mereka berciuman, luhan menyukai bibir kekasihnya karena dia merasa bibir kekasihnya itu sangat manis. Dirasa mereka sama sama sudah memerlukan asupan oksigen mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan benang saliva panjang pun terbentuk. Mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi paru paru kosong mereka.

"aku akan selalu di sampingmu xiumine~" ujar luhan sembari menghapus air mata xiumin dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan mengecup kening xiumin.

.

.

.

Ternyata setelah kejadian itu luhan meminta keluarganya untuk menikahkan nya dengan xiumin, dia tidak mau meninggalkan korea terlebih meninggalkan xiumin. Dia lebih baik mati di samping xiumin daripada dia harus menjalani pengobatan di luar negri dan harus kehilangan xiumin, keluarga luhan pun sepakat dan menikahkan mereka, karena kedua orang tua mereka tidak tega harus memisahkan kedua orang yang sudah saling mencintai itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan pengobatan bersama, dan mereka hidup bahagia.

**END**


End file.
